Eleven Minutes Past Six
by rainbowrainingkitten
Summary: Ginny Weasley. The Chosen One's Chosen One. Trouble is, she doesn't know it yet. Luna to the rescue! Will her prophecy come true? AU, set in HBP. H/G with hints of R/Hr. Fluff.


Title: Eleven Minutes Past Six  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Never will I ever. JKR is the rightfully proud owner of the most celebrated fandom in the world.

**A/N Sorry I haven't been uploading for ages – I've been working on a larger fanfiction and trying to polish up all my other stories; however, I couldn't resist writing this one-shot after coming across some beautiful H/G pictures that inspired me. Thanks to Ginny-the-red-head for her outstanding support.**

Reviews would be much appreciated :)  
~RRK

* * *

"...and I want two sides of parchment on the disadvantages and advantages of using the _Aguamenti _Charm. Mr Harper, perhaps this time I could have the privilege of marking more than your humble name..."

Ginny rolled her eyes as Professor Flitwick squeaked on, his tone reaching a dangerously nasal pitch. Irritating as he was, he did shut up Harper, one of those incorrigible Slytherins with one of his dry remarks. She glanced casually around the classroom. Most of the Slytherins were lounging about lazily, contented looks splashed across their dull faces; the Gryffindors were not particularly giving Flitwick their full attention, but then rarely anyone did.

"It's not like we haven't already got enough homework," muttered one of the female Slytherins sitting opposite her, thrusting her friend a sarcastic look. "Transfiguration, Divination, Astronomy and Charms!"

The other girl she was speaking to, whom Ginny recognised as Viola Parkinson, Pansy's snotty, pompous younger sister, nodded. Viola and Ginny were ultimately the year's rivals and it was true Viola never missed a chance to wind up Ginny about her known "obsession" with Harry...

"I completely agree," Viola sneered, casting Ginny a malevolent glare, "and isn't it enough having to sit within five miles of blood traitors who also happen to be ginger?"

"It's called red hair," snapped Ginny, whipping around, her topaz orbs blazing so vividly you could see the bronze flecks legible in them, "and I'd rather be a blood traitor than some outcast-Death Eater's daughter, Parkinson."

Viola opened her mouth lividly, determined to retort, but Flitwick had already overheard the argument and came toddling over to the table, mouth pressed firmly in a thin line.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Weasley," he reprimanded, "I did not think I would have to be reminding you to keep quiet when I am speaking. Nevertheless, kindly remain silent as I dismiss you, or perhaps a Friday detention would be prudent?"

Viola immediately began to protest, releasing snippets of "my sister will hear about this" and etc., but Ginny simply kneaded her thumbs irritably and acknowledged sympathetic looks from her friends.

"Now now Miss Parkinson!" Flitwick exclaimed hastily. "I did not come over here to hear of your dislike of young Miss Weasley-" he winced and gave a wry chuckle, "so kindly fall quiet or I will indeed carry out my threat."

"Oh shut it Vi," called Harper from across the classroom shrilly, "none of us can stand Weasley, but we all want to get to lunch as well!"

Viola threw Ginny a loathsome leer and crossed her arms moodily, a prim expression across her pallid face.

Flitwick finally allowed them to leave, and Ginny thought never had being in a room full of Slytherins been so painful. She told her friends she was going to the library and headed off with Luna, despite her friends' warnings to leave the "barmy blonde" be.

"Interesting lesson, Ginny?" queried Luna serenely, pulling an oddly shaped blue banana from her bag and sniffing it demurely. "I did, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. I had an argument with a strange boy about Daddy's magazine."

Ginny grimaced. That usually meant someone had been teasing Luna about The Quibbler – though Luna had amply proved she was more than capable of standing up for herself, so there wasn't much to worry about; although it was irksome that she had no friends in her own House apart from a curious little first year who zealously read the Quibbler after it had expressed its support for Lauretta Witchsnade (a Ministry worker rebelling against the Ministry's use of Time Turners) as the young girl happened to be Witchsnade's niece.

"Same as usual," she answered impatiently, "snooty Slytherins polluting the air."

Luna beamed. "I can give you something for that," she offered happily, "Daddy bought me two bottles of Snark urine. Snarks are strange creatures, they live in trees and throw bird eggs at people, but their urine is very useful, it gets rid of all dust and grime you see, as well as warns off predators-"

"-that's okay, Luna." Ginny smiled reassuringly. "I didn't mean literally...oh, here's the library."

The two of them found an empty work-table and rested their bags on top. Ginny, with a wistful sigh, set down her Herbology homework and chewed her Deluxe-Sugar-Quill thoughtfully, as Luna hunted for one of the library's ancient, dog-eared, yellowing Quibblers that they had fortunately kept in, perhaps as an artefact.

"List three features of a _Harmony _plant..." Ginny mused. "Now I wish I'd paid more attention to Sprout instead of helping Gianna put dragon-dung in Viola's schoolbag..."

She was so enveloped in thoughts (most not concerning the blasted Harmony plant, or any features it may or may not have) that she didn't notice Harry and Ron enter the library, grumpy expressions on both of their faces.

"Hey Ginny."

Ginny's head snapped up and she felt her breath hitch in her throat when she drank in the figure of Harry, accompanied by the not-so pleasurable one of her brother.

"Hi Harry," she replied, willing her cheeks not to explode in scarlet and humiliate her further. "Ron."

"Ginny," Ron nodded curtly. "Harry, can we not hang around with my younger sister? It's a bit weird."

Anger rose up violently inside Ginny. "Ron, I am a person, you know. With feelings?" she muttered darkly.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, Ron. Why don't you go and find Hermione?"

"She's probably with that idiotic oaf, Cormac McLaggen." scowled Ron, a shadow crossing his heavily-freckled features.

Ginny smirked. "She'd ditch him for you any day."

Harry turned to look at her in surprise. "You...you know about...?"

"Harry, everyone in the school knows." Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Knows what?" demanded Ron, who was reaching impatient. "Fine, you hang around with Ginny. I'll go and avoid...oh, _shit_, here she comes..."

Ginny eyed the library suspiciously and almost exploded in laughter when she saw Lavender Brown marching down the aisles, her eyes protuberant and dark, scanning every inch for her beloved beau.

Ron dashed down between bookshelves and galloped as fast as his legs could carry him away from Lavender, much to Harry and Ginny's amusement.

"Homework, eh?" Harry turned back to Ginny, bright jade pools intense. "Herbology...want some help? I'm not at  
Neville's level of expertise, but I remember doing Harmony plants last year."

Ginny was speechless. Why did Harry want to hang around with her? She had been going to give him an easy escape by making a subtle remark so he didn't feel he had to stay with her, especially after Ron's insensitive comments, but here he was, offering to help her!

"Thanks, Harry." she said gratefully. "I really can't remember...I suppose I was concentrating too much on Viola Parkinson and a sample of dragon dung my friend Gianna imported."

Harry chuckled amiably. "You're a good friend to me, Ginny, I'd help anytime. And don't let Ron discourage you."

Ginny grinned. "I've had to learn to deal with my tactless brother, so it's nothing."

"So...three features...well...one is the chrome-yellow petals that sprout in summer, another is how they burst into song every two minutes if you water them twice a day at eight in the morning and ten at night-"

* * *

"Finished, all in twenty minutes." Ginny exclaimed in delight. "Thanks Potter!"

Harry raised his eyebrows expressively. "_Potter_? You aren't Malfoy in disguise are you?"

"Ugh, no chance!" Ginny retorted disgustedly. "That slimy little ferret? No way!"

Harry smiled. "Viola Parkinson, eh? She's just jealous,"

"Of me?" Ginny gave a wan laugh. "Harry, what has she got to be jealous of? Annoying, ugly freckles and a blood-traitor status? Yeah, she's dying to be me!"

"No..." Harry murmured, cheeks drenched in carmine, "...because...you're beautiful."

"Wha...I...you...huh?" Ginny spluttered, her own cheeks shadowed in carnelian crimson.

"I...should go." Harry suddenly blurted out, and like Ron fled from the library, ignoring Madam Pince's outraged yelps about running in the library.

* * *

"Ginny, so quiet..." Gianna hesitated. "What's wrong?"

Ginny speared her chicken silently and carved herself a small piece, prodding her mouth with it confusedly. "I'm fine, Gianna. Really."

"Gianna's right," chipped in Malia, who was chewing turkey like there was no tomorrow, "you're usually...bubbly and excitable and feisty."

Ginny frowned. "Seriously, I'm fine. I just feel odd."

Malia followed her gaze and squealed loudly. "Is it to do with Harry? Did he finally kiss you?"

"Of course not Malia, you know he likes Cho still." Ginny responded sceptically. "Just something weird he said, that's all."

"He doesn't like Cho any more, actually," piped up Gianna conversationally, "I overheard that...cow Marietta Edgecombe gossiping with some other Ravenclaws and she was saying that horrendous Cho is really cut up because Harry doesn't fancy her any more. Apparently it was only a puppy-crush."

Ginny brightened slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Besides, you're much prettier than Cho," Malia said truthfully, "she uses about ten tons of foundation and cakes herself in makeup anyway."

"I'll tell Harry the truth," Ginny stated, "when you tell Dean."

Malia immediately flushed a vibrant carnation cerise. "Ginny!"

"Don't think we haven't noticed." scolded Gianna playfully. "Look, Ginny, he obviously likes you. A lot."

"Your proof?" Ginny inquired idly, sipping her icy pumpkin juice with a refined manner.

"He's always staring at you, for one thing," answered Gianna knowingly, "he thinks you're beautiful – Hermione told  
me – and he's falling in love with you."

Ginny laughed. "Don't be silly," she said, "he'd never fall for me. I'm his best friend's little sister. I'm just an annoyance, a third – or fourth wheel when I'm around him, Hermione and Ron. They put up with me, but they just think I'm immature."

"Ginny, you don't really think that do you?" Gianna said, appalled. "It's your goofy brother, isn't it? Well I'm going to  
have a word with him unless you brave yourself up – have some Gryffindor pride – and talk to Harry."

"They don't think that, honestly, Ginny," agreed Malia, nodding wisely. "I know they don't. Maybe when you were in your star-struck stage and couldn't even look at him without dissolving into giggles or _putting your elbow in the butter  
dish_-"

Ginny's face reddened even more, if that was possible.

"-but now you're fifteen, you're not a baby sister any more. You're a teenage girl. You'll always be younger than Ron,  
but that doesn't mean you're little and irritating."

Ginny smiled. "Malia, you're sweet," she said, "but I'll always be that stupid fan-girl to him now. I can't believe I actually  
put my elbow in the butter dish!"

"I can," said Gianna dryly, "I distinctly remember you gabbling on about Harry Potter the whole of second year – and even half of first, if anyone would listen to you."

Ginny flinched; she had been reminded of Tom and that godforsaken diary. Even now she could remember the glorious feeling of soft, buttery leather stretched across those musty, honeysuckle-white sheets, how she would snatch a pen and relish the feeling of scratching it gently across the page and watch ebony ink swirl after her.

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry," Gianna burst out hurriedly, glancing at her best friend, "I didn't mean to...I didn't think."

"It's not your fault, I was an idiot." Ginny admitted. "I poured my soul into the diary...I really _was _a stupid little girl."

"Malia and I were no worse." said Gianna helpfully. "Anyway, Ginny, lunch is almost over...but we've got about twenty  
minutes before Transfiguration..."

"What are you suggesting?" Ginny questioned, but she had an inkling.

"Harry'll be in the common room is what she's saying." Malia announced unnecessarily.

"I'm going to see if Luna's okay," Ginny told them, shaking her head rapidly. "I'll catch you up."

* * *

Ginny, sighing heavily, strolled over to where Luna was finishing her pumpkin-and-ham soup. She was, as usual, alone at the brassy mahogany table, but looked perfectly content.

"Oh hello Ginny," said Luna dreamily, "this soup is very good you know, but not quite as good as Freshwater Plimpy soup, which is much more tangy and sour, but still very delicious. Oh, I meant to ask you, have you kissed Harry yet?"

Ginny stared at her in disbelief. "Luna – what are you-?"

"Be in the Gryffindor common room at eleven minutes past six, prompt." said Luna sternly. "And don't forget."

Ginny's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Luna just smiled prophetically. "All will become clear,"

A dazed Ginny walked away, as Luna finished her bowl of soup, smiled prettily at Dumbledore, and left.

An afternoon of hectic lessons left Ginny feeling tired and fed up. She wouldn't have minded so much if she had been paired with Gianna or Malia, but Malia had been taken to the hospital wing after a vicious attack from Gregory Goyle on her hair, which he tried to cut with a Severing Charm (yet luckily missed), and Gianna was paired with various Hufflepuffs (Ginny thought this was because of Gianna's tendency to jabber and chatter all lesson to whomever would listen, especially to Gryffindors) and so instead had endured a rough day.

"I just want to go the common room and relax before dinner," she told Gianna exasperatedly, as they half-heartedly clambered through the portrait hole. "Viola Parkinson is enough to drive anyone up the wall..."

Gianna glanced sympathetically at her friend. "What did Luna want before?"

"She said something bizarre, that's all," Ginny explained, "nothing serious...probably about a sighting of a Snook or whatever it is."

Gianna giggled. "Malia still in the hospital?"

"I presume so," Ginny replied shortly, scrutinising the room for a sign of their friend, "I honestly didn't know Goyle had it in him. I knew he was an atrocious bully, but I didn't know he had brains enough to cast a few spells."

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are over there." said Gianna. "Arguing, by the looks of it."

Sure enough, moments later Hermione, who had dissolved into tears, marched past them with an air of hurt and indignity.

Ginny slowly turned to face her brother and glared at him.

"What did you say?" she demanded, stomping over to him, ignoring Harry (whose cheeks had again decided to resemble cherries).

"I didn't say anything!" protested Ron. "Besides, it's none of your business!"

"You'd better not have given her a hard time about Cormac," said Ginny fiercely.

"What'd you mean?" Ron asked sullenly.

"I mean, you simpleton, you're a jealous oaf and you need to get up there and apologise to Hermione before I hex  
you into oblivion!" Ginny snapped. "And you'd better hurry. She'll probably be in the-"

"-library, I know-" Ron murmured absently, and he bolted after Hermione.

Ginny looked around for Gianna, but she had retired to a stunningly crimson sofa and had buried her head in a _Flight _Quidditch magazine (not absorbed enough in her reading to not give Ginny a wink and point at Harry, but that was  
irrelevant).

"Hi Ginny." Harry swallowed. "Look, we need to talk..."

"Do we?" Ginny started to panic. "Look, I've got homework, and-"

"Please?" Harry interjected, his irresistible emerald orbs pleading. "It's important."

"I – fine." Ginny sighed and sat down next to him, feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"I handled earlier really badly." Harry blurted out. "I...I shouldn't have just said that and fled. I was a coward. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Ginny tried to smile, "I know you like Cho. I know I'm your sister, and that's fine. Plenty of fish in the sea,  
and all that."

"What?" Harry blinked. "What are you talking about?" he said incredulously.

"Brother sister relationships," Ginny replied bemusedly. "Why..."

"Ginny, I don't see you as a sister." Harry said quietly.

"As what then? A cat?" Ginny exclaimed in confusion. "Harry – wha-"

She never finished her sentence, because a few seconds after those "words" left her mouth, it was attacked by someone else's. Someone whose mouth fitted perfectly against hers, whose mouth felt indescribably soft and heavenly brushing her lips. It was thrilling; a sharp jolt shot up her spine; the taste of vanilla drowned her tongue. Their tongues danced, a beautiful movement, their extensive gymnastics getting more complicated yet more staggeringly mind blowing with each second.

"I meant what I said earlier, Ginny..." Harry whispered. "I...I understand if you're over me already, but-"

It was his turn to be quietened, as she, with a smile so wide, so bright, so perfect lain across her face, leaned in and caught his lips with hers.

As Ginny grinned even more to the sound of raucous and enthusiastic applause, her eyes were caught on something. A small object plastered onto the wall. It read:

Eleven minutes past six.

* * *

Finished! So...tell me what you think! ~RRK


End file.
